


Temptation in the rain

by KittieHill



Series: Boosh Kink [6]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Howard Moon, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't wrote any Boosh/Howince smut for AGES! So thought I'd come out of retirement and write a PWP. </p><p>Yes, I know my grammar and punctuation are dreadful but I'm really only interested in the sexy times. Not beta'd etc.</p><p>Please comment! And REQUEST! I want stories (Boosh or Sherlock!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation in the rain

Vince sighed as he looked out over the zoo from his spot in the hut window; the rain had been pouring down for what seemed like an eternity, and he could hear the unpleasant complaints from the animals getting wet in their cages. He wished he could turn off his Mowgli powers occasionally, curl up in a ball against Howard’s side and listen to one of his lover’s dull Jazz or Yorkshire stories.

He was startled to attention as he felt the brush of cold air against his face as the door opened and Howard stomped his way in, shaking the raindrops from his anorak and smiling in a way which made Vince’s tummy flip,

“Good day for ducks” Howard grinned as he hung up his coat on the designated peg marked _Wet coats (subsection; anorak)_

“I was supposed to be meeting Leroy” Vince grumbled,

“Well, just go. You’ll soon dry” Howard replied, clicking on the kettle and arranging the tea making facilities in their rightful places.

“Are you joking? My hair will frizz! I’ll be cast out of town. Chased by the menfolk with their flaming torches and pitchforks” Vince claimed dramatically, lifting his hands in a cowering pose.

“You’ll just have to stay here with me” Howard smiled softly, “I’m sure I could find something to amuse you”

“Oh?” Vince’s tummy flipped as he dropped from his position in the window to saunter across the small hut towards his lover, “And what sort of things do you have planned to amuse me?”

“I thought we could sort through the button collection, or maybe even dust my old records,” Howard said as he stirred his tea.

Vince rolled his eyes before falling to his knees in front of Howard; running his hands up and down his lover’s thighs he gave the most seductive look possible beneath his long, dark eyelashes. Howard could only lift an eyebrow and look down at his partner who had pushed his face close to the zip of Howard’s work trousers, pulling down the metal zipper with his teeth seductively.

“I have a better idea” Vince grinned,

Nuzzling his nose up and down the rapidly hardening cock; Vince sighed and scented Howard’s body. It was obvious he had been working outside, the smell of the zoo, sweat and rain emanated from his clothes, but it only seemed to get Vince hotter as he unbuttoned Howards’ trousers and let them fall to the floor in a heap. Vince smiled at the trumpet print underwear cupping Howard’s prominent bulge and used his tongue to lap from one end of the trumpet closest to Howard’s tip to the other.

“Vince” Howard sighed, his hands tangling in the nest of hair below him. Normally Vince would have slapped his hands away with an angry look but tonight he decided to allow Howard the rare opportunity to get his fingers tangled into the glamorous locks.

The younger man grabbed the bottom of Howard’s pants and let them fall to the floor too; leaving his lover bare from the waist down. He licked and sucked at the tight skin of Howard’s shaft, tasting the deliciously musky precum which had begun to leak already. Flicking his eyes up; Vince met Howard’s gaze and maintained eye contact as he opened his mouth, and slowly began to lower his head _down, down, down._ Swallowing every inch until his nose was pressed into the brown bush at the base of Howard’s prick.

“Christ” Howard mumbled under his breath, gripping the kitchen counter and letting his head fall back with blissful sensations as Vince worked his talented tongue up and down, slurping inelegantly around the tip to swallow the fluid before repeating until Howard was a shaking and desperate mess. His legs threatening to buckle under the intense pleasure being meted out by his beloved,

“Stop… Stop I don’t want to finish yet” Howard begged, his lips swollen and red from being bitten.

Vince sat back on his knees and smiled flirtatiously “and what do you want to do?”

“I want you to…” Howard trailed off in embarrassment, his British reserve making it difficult to talk about his needs.

“Fuck you?” Vince whispered, getting to his feet and pressing his body close to Howard’s. “Do you want me to kiss you whilst I stroke your cock and then move my fingers to your arse? Slowly push them inside you until you’re stretched around me and begging for more. I’d be gentle though, it’s been a long time since I’ve been in you, but you’d be a quivering and desperate mess, crying and whimpering for my…big…dick” Each pause was met with a soft kiss to Howard’s sensitive neck, causing the older man to flounder for a second before nodding.

“Yes, Vince. All of that” Howard groaned, his cheeks flaming red with both bashfulness and need.

“Get on the sofa” Vince insisted, walking to their _bits and pieces_ drawer and collecting the bottle of lube they kept there for this exact purpose. Howard was quickly pulling off his keeper shirt and vest, lying naked on the sofa with his legs wide for Vince to sit between. The younger man took his position and flicked open the bottle, smearing his fingers in the oil before reaching down to stroke the pad of his digit against the furled knot of Howard’s entrance; slowly, Vince pushed a finger inside, a few millimetres at a time until Howard had relaxed enough for the full slim digit to slip in with no resistance. Howard groaned low and desperate whilst Vince bit his lip at the much-missed sensation of warmth wrapped around his skin,

“Another” Howard demanded only to be slapped softly by Vince.

“I’m not rushing. I won’t hurt you” the younger man insisted and removed his finger, adding more lube and then pushing two in together. Howard hissed in a breath and looked at Vince who lifted an eyebrow in an _I-definitely-told-you-so_ look.

Twisting his finger, Vince looked for Howard’s special spot and rubbed softly over the bundle of nerves, smiling when the older man keened and arched his back. Spots erupted behind Howard’s eyes as his prostate was stimulated, again and again, milking creamy precum from his cock to smear onto his slightly hairy stomach. Vince leaned down and ran his tongue through the puddle before swallowing it in one, loud gulp; adding a third finger inside Howard was always difficult. The older man was tight and often struggled against his body to allow Vince’s long, thin fingers inside; Vince, however, had a lot of experience in this and quickly moved his spare hand to Howard’s sensitive and neglected nipples, pinching and rolling them between thumb and forefinger until Howard relaxed enough to take all three of Vince’s digits.

Removing his fingers from Howard’s hole; Vince rearranged themselves until he was lying on top, his face meeting Howard’s for long and passionate kisses as his hands fought to slick himself up with lube and then find Howard’s entrance. The older man groaned when he felt the thick head of Vince pushing into him and stilled, his hands moving to grip his lover’s hair in a tight hold whilst the almost painful burning sensation reached the pinnacle and caused tears to erupt in Howard’s eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?” Vince whispered reverently, his lips meeting Howard’s in an almost chaste peck.

“No. Keep going” Howard begged, his leg wrapping around Vince’s thigh to rest beneath his bum and push him closer and further inside with a hiss and a groan. The younger man stilled and allowed Howard to become used to the sensation before pulling out slightly and pushing back in, angling his cock so that it pressed against Howard’s G-spot with every thrust.

“Yesss” Howard whined, his head thrown back and his moustache slightly wet from his repeated lip licking.

The sound of the rain pattered hard against the tin roof as Vince thrust harder and faster; his bollocks slapped against Howard’s pale skin whilst his hands rested under his lover’s armpits for stability. Howard could only groan and whimper as every thrust hit his prostate whilst Vince’s stomach rubbed his prick again and again, the hairy trail from navel to bush causing a slight tickle to his frenulum.

Howard was quickly unravelling; the sensation and sounds of their lovemaking drawing him closer and closer to the edge. Pulling down on Vince’s hair he kissed his lover passionately yet sloppy, their tongues fighting for dominance as their sweaty skin _slapped, slapped, slapped_ against one another. Howard’s toes were curling into the sofa cushion, digging into it for purchase as he rocked his hips harder and faster, his eyes rolling back with every stimulating nudge to his prostate.

“Vince – Vince I- Oh god Vince” Howard practically roared over the sound of the rain as his back arched and his mouth fell open with bliss. Vince looked down in time to watch Howard’s cock twitch before pulsing long streams of white between their bodies, soaking their skin with pearly cum as Howard groaned and panted.

Vince followed soon after; the sensation of Howard’s hole fluttering around his cock was too much for the younger man who gave a final shaky thrust before spilling inside his lover in five large spurts. His body remained frozen until the golden afterglow of their climax washed over them and Vince fell into his lover’s arms, his hair soaked to his forehead with a mixture of sweat and hair product.

“I love rainy days” Vince admitted, smiling as Howard pressed a bristly kiss against his forehead.

“I do too.” Howard replied, running his hands up and down Vince’s arms “We’ll have to give Naboo three KitKat’s for sorting the storm for us”

“In a little while. After a sleepy” Vince yawned dramatically.

“Okay love, after a sleepy” Howard smiled, nuzzling his nose into Vince’s neck and relaxing until sleep took him.


End file.
